


Stiles' Decision

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic fills in the gap between Letharia Vulpina and Echo House. Stiles is at home, dealing with what just happened between him and Scott. He must make a decision about what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Decision

Stiles couldn't sit still. His mind was racing. The image of Scott impaled and bleeding inches in front of him as his hand twisted the blade was permanently burned into his retinas. He knew that it wasn't him, but he couldn't make the image go away. He trembled, on the verge of crying again, and sat down on his bed, bouncing his foot anxiously. He closed his eyes and he immediately regretted it. The moment that his eyes closed he was greeted with flashbacks of everything that he'd done, setting up traps, hurting coach, torturing Scott, everything. He opened his eyes and shook his head, grasping the sides of his head with his hands, as if that would make it stop.

Stiles knew this was getting him nowhere. He had to figure out what to do. He stood back up, pacing quickly around his room. His heart was racing. It had been ever since he woke up on the floor of Deaton's office. He kept trying to reach out and grab a thought, but he never could. They just raced by him. He couldn't even tell what he was thinking. He looked around his room, a literal wreck of papers and other belongings strewn haphazardly everywhere. Then he saw it. The picture of Eichen House on his wall with a red string connected to it. He grasped the thought, latched onto it. It terrified him because he knew where that line of thought would lead him, but he followed it anyway. It focused him. His mind began to calm itself, allowing his logical side to regain control.

It was an option, wasn't it? He could lock himself away at Eichen House. It would keep everyone safe from him. He couldn't hurt anyone else there. He felt his chest tighten and a physical pain where his heart was. He knew why this happened. He had just realized that that would mean leaving everyone behind. He would have to leave his dad, Ms. McCall, Lydia, Allison, Derek, Isaac, and Scott. Scott. That last one stung the most and a few tears sprang from his eyes. He would have to leave his best friend, the one who had always been there for him and who would do anything for him.

Stiles thought about it. Could he really just leave his family, his friends, and Scott like that? If he did, he'd have to do it without saying anything to anyone. He knew the others would try to stop him. He thought about it. Maybe if he could just be strong and have a lot of adderall and Red Bull. If he could keep the demon at bay for a while longer, they could find a way to beat it. Deaton had said it was weakened, so maybe he'd be okay for a while. But what if he wasn't? What if he slipped up or wasn't strong enough? What if he hurt someone again? What if he killed someone next time?

Stiles' thoughts continued to spiral out of control like that and he collapsed back onto his bed, burying his face in his hands. After a moment, he was able to regain some focus. He thought deeply about it. He remembered Scott's face. He was in obvious pain as the nogitsune, as Stiles, had twisted the blade in his stomach. In spite of that, Stiles remembered Scott's eyes. There was no anger, no confusion, no pain. There was only concern and worry. Even in that situation, Stiles could tell. Even while he was being tortured and his life was in danger, Scott's only concern had been for Stiles and his well-being. Stiles rested his forehead in his hands as a weak smile spread across his face and tears began to stream down his face.

Of course his best friend would be like that. And that was exactly why he had to do it. He couldn't put Scott, or anyone else, in that situation again. He couldn't run the risk of hurting or possibly killing Scott again. He just couldn't. It was his worst nightmare come to life. He knew that Scott would disagree with him and even try to stop him, but it was for the best. It was the only thing left for Stiles to do. Locking himself away would give Scott and the others time to figure out how to help him while keeping them safe. It was the only solution. Stiles took a deep breath and stopped crying, his face full of solemn resolve. He went to his computer and in minutes had all the information that he needed about Eichen House and how to be admitted there. All that remained was to talk to his father.

Stiles gathered the papers and went downstairs. He found his dad sitting at the table. Stiles sat down across from him.

"Dad," said Stiles, his voice obviously unsteady. "I need to talk to you."

The sheriff looked up at him and, with concern in his voice, said, "About what, Stiles?"

"I think we should check me into Eichen House," replied Stiles, laying out the papers for his father to see.

"What?!" his dad exclaimed, standing up from his chair. "You want me to have you committed? Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Dad, please," Stiles said, his voice cracking as he struggled to maintain his composure. "We need to do this."

The cracking of his son's voice immediately quieted the Sheriff and he sat down quickly before he quietly said, "Just tell me why then. I'm listening."

"Dad, I almost killed coach. I tortured Scott. I literally twisted a blade in his stomach. I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'll lose control again and that I'll hurt Scott or someone else again. Or worse..."

"You think locking yourself there will protect them?"

"It's the best thing I can think of right now. I can't be sure that I won't lose control again. I need to know that they're safe from me."

"You know that they won't agree and that they'll be upset."

"I know it'll hurt them, probably Scott more than anyone, but I have to, dad. I know they'll try to stop me. That's why I can't tell anyone. It's also why we need to go tonight. Before any of them realize what I'm doing."

The sheriff let out a deep sigh. He knew that his son was serious and that he was right. To be honest, the sheriff was terrified himself. It was like history was repeating itself for him. First his wife and now his son. He couldn't lose them both. Maybe sending him there would help him, too. He looked over the papers that Stiles had given him. After a moment, he looked back at Stiles.

"Alright, Stiles," said the Sheriff. "Pack your things. We're going to go tonight."

Stiles nodded and got up to go to his room to pack his things. As he did, the sheriff spoke up once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Stiles froze in place and didn't answer immediately and he didn't turn to face his father. After a moment, Stiles replied, "Yes."

"And are you sure you don't want to tell anyone? Not even Scott or Melissa?"

Stiles was glad he hadn't turned to face his dad because now he had a few small tears falling down his face. He quickly made sure his voice wasn't cracking before he said, "Yeah. I'm sure. They can't know. They'll try to stop me."

His dad nodded at him and said, "Alright then. If you're sure. Just let me know when you're ready."

Stiles nodded and ran out of the room and up the stairs to his room. He busied himself with packing. He knew he couldn't think about it anymore. If he did, he'd probably break down. He kept reminding himself that it was all to protect Scott and everyone else. It had to be done. By the time he had finished packing and gone downstairs to meet his dad, he had fully resolved himself. He was ready to do this. It was hard and it still hurt, but he was resolved to see it through to the end. Stiles and his dad left the house and climbed into the car. Without any further delay, they headed for Eichen House.


End file.
